


Julian & Schenkopp

by bittenfeld



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a teeny plot-bunny, a couple of paragraphs, not fully written out.  Everyone in the 13th Fleet knows that the Rosenritters take care of each other - in all ways...  So when Julian has a special request, he knows just the person to approach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian & Schenkopp

One time Julian goes to Schenkopp, shyly, hesitantly, asks him for some additional train­ing that’s not in the manual.

Schenkopp grins at the boy’s obvious shyness. “You want to learn something about ladies, eh?”

“No,” Julian corrects, “I want to learn something about men.”

Schenkopp blinks – he didn’t realize that Julian knew he was bi – but Julian had over­heard some earlier talk, an earlier conversation between Schenkopp and Yang:

“Sure, I like the ladies, god love ‘em… nothing wrong with ladies…” but he also had other needs as well, for which he would turn to the other Rosen Ritters. They took care of each other, even if they didn’t share each other’s interest – all for one and one for all. The elite team worked so close, their lives were in each other’s hands – so when the guy next to you is the one who’ll save your ass in a predicament, you make sure he stays happy. And if that includes sharing the aforementioned ass with him from time to time, you do it.

Schenkopp agrees to assist Julian, but only if Julian will get Yang’s permission first.

Julian reminds the older man that he’s eighteen now – he doesn’t need Yang’s per­mis­sion.

To which Schenkopp replies, “I don’t care if you’re thirty-five – if I touched you like that without his okay, the Admiral would have my balls for lunch, and I’m kind of attached to them.”

. . . . .

 _to be continued someday_ …

 


End file.
